mythopolisfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Gandydancer
Personal notes SIII West of Gandanthia 112,116 NewCity (borris89) 48:33:21 from New Gandanthia (Daphne) 450 455,462 NewCity 7,0,0 3100 3100 3100 2300 455,491 Smartville(RALPH) 01:03:31 from New Gandanthia (speed 7, no gym) 385,0,0 37900 37900 37900 28500 456,491 imperiumpacem (bellatorinimi) 03:08:10 from New Gandanthia (Daphne) 127,0,0 4000 4000 4000 4000 455:484 M-pirical(M-rod) 1149,?,? - 2nd largest city of 9 457:469 NewCity (tambor) 00:25:?? from New Gandanthia (speed 7) 44,0,0 3100 3100 3100 2300 459:477 IRONFIST(Shoreshark) 00:32:20 from Gandanthia (Europa) 01:57:49 from New Gandanthia (Daphne) 132,0,0 6300 6300 6300 5000 460s 460 461 461,469 NewCity (v2BadBoYz) ,00:17:00, 00:18:51 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 17,0,0 3100 3100 3100 1810 462 462:453 amato(rakadoo) 00:33:08 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 8,0,0 2300 2300 2300 2300 462,454 NewCity 13,0,0 3100 3100 3100 1822 462:463 NewCity (SimusQa) 00:17:04 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 6,0,0 462:467 NewCity (GTHEMAN) 00:14:49 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 13,0,0 462:483 coco-county (jooweez) 00:39:56 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 97,0,0 4000 4000 4000 4000 463 464 465 465:453 valantia (Heracules) 00:30:49 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 18, ?, ? 2300 2300 2300 2300 466 466:458 NewCity (nabeel122) 00:30:49 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 8,0,0 2300 2300 2300 2300 466:465 NewCity (oaffy) 00:13:45 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 8,0,0 466,468 Hades (Abduxuel) 00:06:42 from Gandanthia (spd7) 43,0,0 2300 2300 2300 2300 466:474 Cityofthegods(Tangorlopolos) 53,0,0 00:16:?? from Gandanthia (spd7) 4000 4000 4000 2300 467 467:453 NewCity(lionellh) 8,0,0 00:29:56 from Gandanthia (spd7) 2300 2300 2300 2300 467:462 NewCity(daymak) 6,0,0 00:20:31 from Gandanthia (mounted archer - spd7, level 5) 2300 2300 2300 2300 467:468 NewCity (SirEric) 00:08:32 from New Gandanthia (speed 7, no gym) 9,0,0 2300 2300 2300 2300 468 468,466 NewCity(Big Johnn) 6,0,0 2300 2300 2300 2300 468:491 saddles (underlord -only) 01:31:31 from Gandanthia (speed 7) 00:41:04 from Gandanthia (speed 9) 02:39:?? from New Gandanthia (speed 7) 02:03:59 from New Gandanthia (speed 9) 398,0,0 56229 44442 60319 36540+ 469 469:462 NewCity(Artemis) 00:10:35 from New Gandanthia (speed 7) 16,0,0 2300 2300 2300 1479 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 469,467 Gandathia Ikaros Spyros Hypatos Atoron Kelaino Aiode (Legendary, fled) East of Gandanthia, West of New Gandanthia 469 469,455 Cennanera (TrinityAria) 00:27:26 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 00:29:38 from Gandanthia (spd 6) 106,0,0 2515+ 2515+ 2515+ 1062+ 469,465 NewCity(milly) 0:06:10 from Gandanthia (Olenos) 9,0,0 469,465 NewCity(ahmedkhattab) 01:06:39 from New Gandanthia (Atoron) 6,0,0 470 470:462 chrisfield(poorman) 00:30:47 from New Gandanthia (spd7, no gym) 10,0,0 470,476 Resmidero (Taquatcen) 00:24:09 from Gandanthia (Ikaros) 00:57:47 from New Gandanthia (spd9, no gym) 9600 9600 9600 7800 187,0,0 471 471:442 new city (smokeyjoe-III) 00:42:53 from Gandanthia (scout) 00:53:05 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 238,0,0 17028 17155 17170 11800 471,464 NewCity 00:22:52 from New Gandanthia (Daphne) 6,0,0 472 473 473,469 NewCity 6 473,463 NewCity(LordMario) 15 474 474,462 NewCity (Scorpion55) 0:12:47 from New Gandanthia (Spd 7) 9,0,0 >2900 2900 2900 2100 474,463 NewCity(dragonfire69) distance: sq rt of 2 (1.414)? nb: 6*60+18=378 sec 1.414/9=0.1571111... .157111.../378=0.00041563786 units of distance per second per unit of speed, .024938271605 units of distance per minute per unit of speed (maybe) 00:06:18 from New Gandanthia (Spd 9, no gym) 8,0,0 2300 2300 2300 2300 475 475,457 Chiswick(Parthenion) 1:56:38 from Gandanthia (Ikaros) 0:40:00 from New Gandanthia (Atoron) has 100 Snares 562,0,0 66400 66400 66400 31300 - Diplomat produced no reported effect on loyalty xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 475,464 New Gandathia Olenos Daphne East of New Gandanthia, West of Gandathia Thule 476 476:459 NewCity(tezzatezbowd) 00:22:30 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 6,0,0 2300 2300 2300 2300 476:464 NewCity (tatoo - inactive) 8,0,0 distance: 1 from NG 00:04:27 from New Gandanthia (spd 9, no gym) nb: 4*60+27=267 sec 1/9=0.11111... .1111.../267=0.0004161 units of distance per second per unit of speed(maybe) 00:05:43 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym) nb: 5*60+43=343 sec 1/7=0.142857142857... .142857.../343=0.0004165 units of distance per second per unit of speed(maybe) 00:16:08 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 2300 2300 2300 2300 476:466 NewCity (Player: Macfudd - inactive) 00:26:57 from New Gandanthia (spd 7) 8,0,0 2300 2300 2300 2300 476,473 Sparta (Jian) 13,0,0 477 477:456 NewCity (mason) 00:47:08 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym) 7,0,0 477,459 NewCity (RogueSword24) 00:23:57 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 00:30:47 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym) 8,0,0 2300 2300 2300 2300 477:461 NewCity(Player: Shinamori) ? from Gandanthia (spd 7) 6,0,0 2300 2300 2300 2300 477,469 Alpha(Balrog) 00:30:47 from New Gandanthia (spd 7) 165,?,? 477:466 MatriXCore (TrunksNeo) 00:16:10 from New Gandanthia (Spd 7) 4000 4000 4000 2300 54,0,0 477:476 NewCity (buchan) 00:05:43 from Gandathia Thule (spd 7, no gym) 17,0,0 478 478:448 mithrandia (KRONOS) 00:35:57 from Gandanthia (Spd 9) 01:33:02 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym) 66,0,0 3783 3783 3783 3730 478,455 bluntville (smokeyjoe-II) 00:42:10 from New Gandanthia (spd 9, no gym) 00:31:45 from Gandanthia (Spd 7) was 00:57:09 from Gandanthia (Spd 7)? 02:30:00 from Gandanthia (spd 4?) - Diplomat produced no reported effect on loyalty 326,0,0 57284+ 57279+ 57613+ 79466+ 478:465 NewCity(Tibor) 00:19:31 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 6,0,0 2300 2300 2300 2300 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 478,476 Gandathia Thule Europa Moros East of Gandanthia Thule 478:477 Anti-Me(PoisonIvy-I) 00:05:43 from Gandanthia Thule (spd 7, no gym) 00:51:16 from Gandanthia (mounted archer - spd ?) 367,0,0 1309+ 2578+ 1848+ 15603+ 479 479:450 EspartaVIII(LeonidasIII) 00:39:27 from Gandanthia (lancers) 00:41:45 from Gandanthia (ordinary troops - speed 7) 17,0,0 2300 2300 2300 693 479,459 NewCity 00:29:17, 00:27:07 from Gandanthia (speed 7) 00:31:38 from Gandanthia (speed 6) 2:08:04 from Gandanthia (With Diplomat - speed 4) 00:36:36 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym) implies speeds are not linear? Or stated speeds to not reflect Gymnasium improvements? 267,0,0 25900 25900 25900 25900 - Diplomat produced no reported effect on loyalty 479,460 NewCity 8,0,0 - reduced to zero loyalty, no effect 479:462 SHAN-RAH(SHRAIDER) 00:23:40 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 00:25:34 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym) 15,0,0 479:466 NewCity (YOYAGESA@YAHOO) 00:25:34 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym) 8,0,0 479:470 NewCity(Freaky) 00:39:47 from Gandanthia (javs & mounted archers) 8,0,0 479:475 Anti-We (PoisonIvy-II) 00:08:05 from Gandanthia Thule (spd 7, no gym) 00:27:07 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 319,0,0 480s 480 480:475 NewCity (ragu) 7,0,0 481 481,464 Silver (Silverhawke) 00:47:08 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 219,0,0 25900 25900 25900 45700 482 482:464 NewCity(paulthekille) 00:40:00 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym) 8,0,0 2300 2300 2300 2300 482:468 NewCity (ReKosixIV) 00:35:50 from New Gandanthia (spd 9, no gym) 7,0,0 483 483,441 ganjaland (smokeyjoe-I) 01:02:30 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 00:50:29 from Gandanthia (scout) 02:19:10 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym improvement) 775,0,0 62690 62573 62660 63775+ 483:447 NewCity(thanelawshaw) 01:47:22 15,0,0 from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym improvement) 2300 2300 2300 2300 484 484,454 NewCity (Deuswater) >1 485 485:455 Trvaanplace (vaan) 00:44:?? from Gandathia (spd 7) 21,0,0 3100 3100 3100 3100 486 487 487:466) landsofdispair (frodo) 01:09:32 from New Gandathia (spd 7, no gym) 00:38:10 from Gandathia (spd 7) 00:44:31 from Gandathia (Spartan Elite) 73,0,0 4000 4000 4000 500 488 488:454 sickwidditt(bradbrad) 00:39:22 from Gandanthia (spd 9) 640,0,0 3300 3300 3300+ 3300+ 488:473 Pseudopolis(Plutarch) 00:42:11 from Gandanthia (YC + Hop) 185,0,0 5000 5000 5000 5000 333.33 YC 400 SE 489 489:473 Plethora (Plutarch) 00:44:12 from Gandanthia (spd 7 YC) 00:47:44 from Gandanthia (spd 7 YC+Hop+Jav+Lancer) 01:19:33 from Gandanthia (spd Hop+Mounted Archer) 640,0,0 31300 31300 31300 31300 (2086.67) 490s 490 490:451 NewCity(Player: debeaut) 6,0,0 01:53:?? from New Gandanthia (spd 7, no gym improvement) 2300 2300 2300 2300 491 492 493 494 494:465 Celondim (MadDeva-II; active 5/12/11) 00:53:05 from Gandanthia (spd 7) 228,0,0 6320 5993 9600 11800 495 496 496,456 NewCity(hushann) 9,0,0 >1800 1800 11800 >1800 497 498 498:458 Lorien(MadDeva-I; active 5/12/11) 373,0,0 499 =Latest activity= Welcome! Congratulations on starting Mythopolis Wiki! * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! *A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. ...feel free to write to us through our -- Sannse